


Midnight Treat

by xxlacie



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: After spending most the night making love, you and Laito fall asleep on his bed. You roused from your sleep when you heard Laito stirring in his sleep from a nightmare.





	

Laito stirred again in his sleep with a pained expression. You couldn’t stand seeing him stir any longer so you decided to try wake him. First you poked at his cheek when he didn’t wake you cupped his cheek with your hand while stroking with your thumb you called out his name.

“Mm…Bitch-chan…?" 

Laito opened his eyes and meet with yours. His hand crept up your cheek as he pulled you down and crashed your lips together. He hungrily licked at your lips before prying your mouth open and thrust his tongue into your mouth. You moaned as you accommodated his demand. 

"So…bitch-chan, why did you wake me up. Could it be you wanted more love already? Nfu.”

You pouted at him and explained while you loved making love with him you only woke him up because he was stirring in his sleep like it was nightmare. 

Laito stared at you for a second taken back and then smiled at you gently. 

“Ehh so Bitch-chan was worried about her Laito-kun? How cute~ So Bitch-chan will you play with your Laito-kun to relieve his tension? Hm?”

Laito ran his hands down your shoulders before cupping your breasts. He started to caress and squeeze them earning small moans from you. Leaning forward he took one of your nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. You begun to curl your toes in pleasure and moan out his name. 

“Bitch-chan you’re liking this? Nfu~ Then…what about this?”

Sucking at your nipple Laito bit down on it and gently tugged causing you to gasp and fall back. You heard Laito chuckle as he sat up on his side and ran a finger over your dripping slit.

He pushed against the folds and started to rub your clit with thumb and insert his middle and ring finger inside you. His movements were rapid that your head started to feel foggy from the pleasure.

It was already late and so the rest of his brothers were home. While you would try to keep your moans low just for Laito to hear, you couldn’t contain yourself and became indulgent in every thrust and rub from Laito. 

Soon you started to feel breathless as your body started to build up for your orgasm. You felt your clit start to tingle and become sensitive as you were about to come Laito stopped and pulled his fingers out.

“No, no Bitch-chan~ This is about relieving my tension. Nfu~ You’re such a naughty girl going to come without my permission. Tsk tsk.”

Laito bought the fingers inside you to his mouth and sucked off the juice. His lips formed into a sly smirk as he run the wet fingers over his erection.

“Mn…Bitch-chan you taste sweets~ Have you been stuffing your cute face with macarons? Ahaha don’t puff your cheeks at me. Come now Bitch-chan~ I have a delicious treat for you. Nfu”

You eagerly looked on as Laito started to please himself. His moans were toxic and aroused you to no end. 

“Ahn…Bitch-chan~ Quickly~”

Meeting with Laito’s gaze his emerald eyes had such pleading and lust in them. Unable to deny him any longer you shuffled yourself around and crawled towards him. Taking his cock in your hands you begun to hungrily lick and nip at the sides. 

Slowly you placed his cock inside your mouth and begun to bob up and down sucking your cheeks in to bring him more pleasure. Only a few minutes from sucking you felt Laito pull you back from sucking wearing a wicked grin.

“Bitch-chan~ I want to eat you too you know~? Come here, I’ll help guide you into position.”

Once Laito was satisified with the way you both were positioned you felt Laito teasingly lick your slit making you shiver. 

“Nfu, Bitch-chan this is what you humans call a 69 position no~? That way Bitch-chan can lick and suck her Laito-kun while he has a midnight snack of eating her out~”

With just words alone Laito was able to have you at his mercy begging for his touch. Before sucking him again you rubbed his cock with your hand and licking the tip. A small amount of precum trickled out with a sense of satisfaction you licked it up and proceeded taking most of his length in your mouth. 

Laito licked and sucked at your clit moaning with every lick. He’d alternate and move his tongue further down to your opening lapping at any juice that would flow out. 

“Mnn…Bitch-chan you taste so good~ You’re my own personal brand of macrons you know? Right here is excatly shaped like one, see this is the outter biscuit and right here…Is the delicious filling I can’t get enough of.”

With no mercy Laito continued to eat you out that it started to become hard on sucking him. At most all you do was bob your head and let your muffled moans vibrate down his cock. Your body started to tremble and shake as you started to close in on coming again. The way Laito was sucking on your clit with muffled moans you could tell he was close too.

Even though you wanted to let yourself come you decided to get revenge on Laito. You stopped sucking and moved out of the 69 position and into missionary with you topping. Laito looked on giving you permission to take the lead. Slowly you propped yourself down allowing his cock to slide into you with ease. 

The position you were in made you have him deep inside, almost swallowing him whole. Looking in Laito’s eyes you could see his deep arousal and lust. How it must be hard for him not to just flip you over and pound into you making you scream his name in pleasure. 

“Bitch-chan…”

You placed your finger on his lips to shush him. This time you were in charge and you wanted him to moan for you. Easing into it you started to grind your hips against his. First with slow motions before changing to a more normal paced rhythm. With success Laito started to groan in pleasure.

“Bitch-chan…I let you have your fun…But your time is up. Ahn~ I can’t hold myself back anymore!”

Without much warning Laito grabbed a hold of your ass and dug his nails in as he started to thrust inside you. Audible moans escaped your mouth with the course of pain and pleasure riding through your body. Every thrust Laito would only dig deeper into your ass cheek with his nails that small amounts of blood started to run down his fingers.

Giving into the pleasure yourself you begun to buck your hips with his thrusts. No matter as much as you both wanted it to keep going like this it was futile. You both were at your limit before in the 69 position so with such deep and fast penetration right now it was only a matter of time before you both come.

“Ungh…! Bitch-chan feels good..too good! Haa…It’s coming Bitch-chan..! Lots and lots of Laito-kun’s love to fill your stomach~”

It wouldn’t of been the first time and certainly not the last that the moment you came you called Laito’s name out loudly. Laito wasn’t far behind and with a few more thrusts he groaned in pleasure as he came inside you. The both of you were spent from such an immense session plus the previous love making early that night. As you caught your breath Laito pulled you down on top of him. He attentively stroked your hair and kissed your forehead.

“Mm Bitch-chan~ I’m not going to say  _I love you_  but I can say that I  _love making love_  with you. You’re mine Bitch-chan so don’t think of ever wagging your tail at anyone else but me~”

Listening to what Laito said you thought about how the girl you were a few months before would cry at something like that. She wanted to be loved but she gone, dead. A new girl took her place that thrived and looked forward to being bitten, humiliated, S&M play and the never ending rounds of making love. 

 


End file.
